Retuning Home
by OTHCharmfan
Summary: AU season five When peyton calls brooke home she returns with Jake and and Jenny who she has adopted couse naley and jamie need her like on the show, brooke has just found out she's expecting her and jakes baby.
1. Prologue

for the gaps leading onto a new part I've added my profile name hope's it's not confusing i hope you like this it is a Brooke and Jake story I love au couples as well as actual couples

Prologue

"Brooke you need to come back we need you". That's all Peyton had said she hadn't been in touch much since graduation of coarse Brooke said yes after Peyton told her about Nathan her friends need her so that's why she didn't hesitate obviously she wouldn't leave her family behind since running into Jake in college they had hung out a lot fell in love and she adopted Jenny 2 years after they started dating now Brooke and Jake are engaged to be married.

But now as her family reached the terminal she's worried about Peyton and what she'll think as just before her call she'd got some news that she's yet to tell Jake

"Brooke it'll be fine, Peyton and I were over years ago and she's with Lucas". Jake said

"No they broke up; it's not that I'm fine worrying over nothing, but why don't you and Jenny go get ice cream while I wait for Peyton". Brooke said

"Mama Can I have two scoops". Jenny asked

"Of course you can". Brooke said

"Ok Jenny let's go and Brooke stop worrying ok". He said before they headed off

She watched them head into a shop before hearing a squeal "wow B Davis you look great so you have your company ha". She said

"P Sawyer yeah so what about you". Brooke said

"Not good really I'm thinking of starting my own record label oh my god Jake". Peyton said as she saw him exit a shop as a little girl approached them

"Mama I forgot to ask what ice-cream, do you want daddy said you don't want any but we never say no to ice-cream do we". Jenny said

"Mama gee Brooke you and Jake this is some sort of joke right". Peyton said

"No it's no joke Peyton sorry Brooke," Jake said

"It's ok wait the laughing your not mad but you think it's a joke what's so funny". Brooke said

"Just you to never really liked each other the things Jake used to say". Peyton said

"What did you say", Brooke said turning to Jake

"Brooke come on it doesn't mater I didn't really know you then". Jake said

"oh my you thought like most people didn't you, no of all the people the guy I love and trust completely used to think the worst of me let's just go me and you will talk about this later not in front of Jenny". Brooke said letting him know how mad she was

"Ok but baby it's not like that I love you". He said as they all left

OTHCharmfan

Jenny is asleep, and Brooke is twirling the ring on her finger "baby please talk to me your being unreasonable it was along time ago it doesn't mater what I used to think besides I thought you knew". Jake reasoned

"Yes it does the man I love with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with the man whose child I just found out I'm carrying thought I was Easy and cheap how the heck am I supposed to take it, she doesn't have feelings nothing bothers her that's what everyone thought well I did I still do". Brooke stated

"I know you do, you are amazing I was wrong wait child you're carrying your pregnant? But do you know what I think of you now". Jake said

"Yeah I found out just before Peyton's call, No what". Brooke said

"You are an intelligent talented smart business woman a great mother my best friend the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and you have just made me the happiest person in the world so baby please don't let this tare us apart I really do love you if I could go back I'd tell myself I was wrong ok". He said

"Oh Jake I love you to ok your forgiven but you could have told me". Brooke said knowingly teasing a bit as she got up and sat beside him

"What would I have said I know I love you now but I used to think you were easy, plus I forgot all that all that maters is what I feel now". Jake said as he put his arm around her

"Your right I'm sorry baby it just hurts so about the baby your happy I mean with the wedding and". Brooke started saying

"Am I happy of course I'm happy were having a baby Jenny's going to have a little brother or sister". Jake said

"I know I hope it's a little boy". Brooke said as she lay against his chest

"Either way I'll be happy". He said

"me to". Brooke said

OTHCharmfan

they've just finished hugging "mama I'm bored". Jenny said from Naley's Gate

"mama and older than Jamie I'm confused". Haley said

"I met up with Jake in college we fell in love and I've adopted Jenny so I'm mama me and Jake are engaged". Brooke said

"yeah and there having my baby brother or sister". Jenny said all excited as she raced over

"wow Brooke this is unbelievable Jamie why don't you go play with Jenny". Haley said as she put her son down

"ok hi Jenny I have a bunny called Chester". Jamie said

"mama can I get a bunny". Jenny said

"maybe Jenny Bear cause you know your dad doesn't like animal's but I'll see what I can do". she said

"Yeah Mama your the best". She said before she and Jamie raced off

"wow Brooke so you and Jake". Haley said

"yeah I know unbelievable but I really love him and Jenny is my Little Girl I love her like she's mine cause that bitch Nicki doesn't even want to know her she has a new family now, I mean Jenny's the Reason Behind the Little Bear Line at cloths over bro's, her idea as she's my Jenny Bear plus she sometimes has Original's one of a kinds made just for her". Brooke said

"you spoil her then Brooke". Haley joked

"yeah but unlike my mother I'm there my family comes before my work. plus it's my company I can run it from where I want". Brooke said

"so you moving here then". Haley said

"yes were buying a place here". Brooke said

That's great Brooke, i really need all the soport i can get it's been tough since Nathan's accident". haley said

"I can imagine, that's why I've come Haley you guys are my no our family plus it's time I get to properly no my godson". Brooke said


	2. Not update repost

i'm reposting this note i meant Naley sorry i hit the wrong letter Vote for the other couples you want in this fic

It as already a Bake and Naley but please vote for the other couples you want am writing the first chapter it should be up soon


End file.
